


Another Lifetime

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining Scott, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life Derek is in love with him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post: http://hollndrodn.co.vu/post/96909203536/i-need-pining-scott-and-oblivious-derek-so-bad  
> Enjoy some sad, unrequited!Scerek with pining Scott

Derek throws back his head and chortles as Jenko falls through the drum set. Scott turns to face him and watches the way his face lights up. The way all his teeth are visible while he laughs openly. He does that a lot now…laughs with no reservations. Since they returned from Mexico again and his evolving Derek has been happier. He’s more comfortable in his own skin. He’s become a steady presence in Scott’s life, not just in his pack.

“You’re staying over?” Derek asks when the credits have finished rolling.

“Yeah. It’ll save me the trouble of riding back here in the morning to help you shop.”

“You didn’t have to volunteer to help me.” Derek says to him.

“I didn’t see anyone else jumping at the chance to.” Scott reminds him.

“Still. I appreciate it though, thank you.” Derek smiles.

Derek is remodeling his loft. He plans to actually remodel the whole building and start renting it out but he’s starting small. Scott was the first (and only) person to volunteer to help him.

“You’re welcome.” Scott smiles back.

“You--”

“I’m not taking the bed.” Scott interrupts before Derek can get the sentence out. They always have this fight when Scott stays over. Derek never wins.

“Fine, take the pull-out.” Derek rolls his eyes and pushes at Scott’s shoulder, “Good night.”

“Night.” Scott laughs and watched him ascend the spiral staircase and go to the bathroom.

_In another lifetime they don’t fight over the bed. They don’t even finish the movie. In fact Derek notices Scott watching him and turns to him to ask what the hell he’s looking at and Scott pounces on him._

_They end up tangled up in each other on the couch. Scott picks Derek up and throws him over his shoulder and marches them towards the bed while Derek laughs himself to tears._

_They damn near fall over five feet from the bed because Derek tips them forward. They topple on the bed all giggles and light heartedness._

_They don’t get to sleep for another two hours and when they do both of them are sated and more than a little dirty._

Scott wakes up first the next morning. He always wakes up first. Derek is still sleeping completely submerged under the covers.

After brushing his teeth Scott goes to the kitchen and rifles through the refrigerator so he can make breakfast. He’s just flipping over the thick slices of sizzling bacon when Derek comes padding in.

His hair is without product and soft looking. He’s scratching his bare stomach while the bottom of his low riding gray sweats trail along the floor. He walks up to Scott and ruffles his hair before he steals a slice of French toast from the plate Scott has on the counter.

“You should move in and cook me breakfast every morning.” Derek says around a mouthful of French toast.

“Is that all I’m good for to you? Breakfast?”

“Of course not.” Derek says seriously, “You also make a mean brisket.”

Scott throws a paper towel at him, “Asshole.”

Derek stuffs another piece of toast in his mouth.

_In another lifetime Scott still wakes up first encased in Derek’s arms. He cards his hands through his hair all he wants and places as many butterfly kisses to his face as he pleases._

_Derek grumbles and swats him away._

_When Derek finally emerges from the nest of blankets and pads over to where Scott is cooking he steals a kiss before he steals food._

_When Scott wonders if all he’s good for is breakfast Derek kisses him deeply and tells him, “You do really good things with your mouth.”_

_“Oh yeah?” Scott whispers against his lips as he fits both hands beneath the waistband of Derek’s sweats to squeeze at his bare ass._

_“Mhm.”_

_They don’t make it farther than the couch before they trip out of their clothes. The food sits forgotten on the counter as Scott fists them both in one hands and strokes while sucking bruises in Derek’s collarbones._

Scott tries to stifle his giggle and look apologetic. But Derek looks affronted with pale, blue paint splattered across his neck.

“That…that was a total accident, I promise.”

Paint tastes terrible. Scott sputters it out of his mouth while Derek doubles over in laughter.

They’re supposed to be repainting Derek’s apartment. Instead Scott tries to wrestle Derek off of his back while the beta swats at his face with a mini paintbrush. Scott somehow manages to get Derek underneath him with his arms pinned above his head.

“This is what you call remodeling?”

“Braeden!”

Scott watches Derek’s face split open with the force of his smile. He gingerly gets off of the beta so that he can run to his girlfriend and kiss her deeply smearing her face with blue paint.

“You’re lucky I like you.” Braeden rolls her eyes and wipes at her face. She turns and gives Scott a warm smile, “hey there Scott.”

He walks up to her and hugs her tightly. Despite the jealousy coursing through him he can’t hate Braeden. She’s a good person. She’s pack. She’s good for Derek.

“How was Arizona?”

She shrugs casually, “Vampires.”

“I’m gonna go.”

“You don’t have to.” Braeden tells him.

“You guys need to catch up.” He tells them.

He’s not out of the door before Derek picks Braeden up and kisses her again.

_In another lifetime they don’t get interrupted. Scott pins Derek underneath him and kisses him. In another lifetime Scott walks Derek to the bed and rides him slow._

_In another life Scott doesn’t keep his heart rate steady so that Derek doesn’t realize what he’s doing. In another life Scott hasn’t used his ability to mask his scent to stop Derek smelling the_ desireaffectionlove _coming from him._

_In another life Derek is in love with him too._

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
